Travessuras e Revelações
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Thor e os outros sempre estranharam que Loki nunca era visto com nenhuma mulher. Cada um criou suas próprias "teoria". Loki estava cansado disso e decide abrir o jogo. O que este simples jantar irá revelar? Leiam e descubram.
1. Chapter 1

Aquela discussão começava novamente. Era sempre a mesma coisa, bastava que saíssem para beber, que os olhos de todos os seus companheiros se voltavam para ele, e no momento em que uma moça bonita passava era sempre a mesma pergunta.  
Loki já estava ficando cansado disso. Cansado daquela mesma rotina, ano após ano. Os guerreiros chegando na taberna. Todos se sentando no mesmo lugar. Fandral paquerado todas as mulheres, enquanto Thor e Volstagg riam e bebiam, falando alto e causando um estardalhaço. Sif recusava o pedido de muitos rapazes. E no auge da noite, quando todos já estavam empanturrados, no entanto sóbrios e com seus respectivos parceiros da noite, que a pergunta, a desprezível pergunta, a inconveniente pergunta, era feita.  
\- E você Loki?  
No momento em que a pergunta era feita, dessa vez feita por Thor, todos paravam o que faziam e olhavam para o Deus das travessuras, esperando avidamente pela resposta que alvejavam a anos. Embora pareça uma pergunta tola, esta era cheia de significado.  
O filho primogênito de Odin suspirou. Não tinha mais nenhuma boa desculpa para inventar, e com mais um suspiro, decidiu abrir o jogo de uma vez por todas. Mas antes, valia a pena tentar uma escapatória  
\- O que tem eu, caro irmão?  
\- Não seja tolo, irmão. Você sabe do que estamos falando  
\- Acho que você está me superestimando, Thor, como posso saber, se vocês não falam claramente?  
Loki disse sorrindo sarcasticamente, enquanto brincava com seu cajado distraidamente.  
\- Muito bem, então serei bem claro. Queremos saber se você não vai ficar com nenhuma garota?  
\- É Loki, nunca te vimos com nenhuma mulher  
Seu comentário zombeteiro, fez com que Fandral abrisse um sorriso e completasse com falsa preocupação  
\- Por acaso você é virgem, Loki?  
Todos ficaram em silencio e encararam o deus das travessuras, alguns com sorrisos maliciosos e outros com sorrisos superiores. Vendo que o mais velho não respondia, Volstagg falou zombeteiro com ar de falsa confirmação.  
\- Então quer dizer que o todo poderoso Loki, é virgem?  
\- Muito pelo contrario, meu caro, eu não sou virgem. Alias posso até me dizer experiente. A unica coisa é que nenhum de vocês nunca me verão com uma mulher  
Após isso a confirmação de suas hipóteses se fez presente. Claro que eles já haviam reparado que Loki andava mais com homens do que com mulheres, e que o contato dele com esses homens era um pouquinho mais intimo do que com amigos normais. No entanto todos se recusavam a pensar em tal coisa. Apenas Thor parecia ainda confuso, como se não tivesse entendido.  
\- Espere irmão, você não falou coisa com coisa. Como pode não ser virgem se não fica com nenhuma mulher?  
Todos ficaram abismados com a inocência de Thor, ou seria burrice?  
Loki riu.  
\- Vou simplificar para você irmão. Eu não gosto de mulheres  
Finalmente a ficha caiu para Thor. No começo ele não se incomodou, até que começou a pensar em homens tocando de forma mais intima seu irmãozinho que o fez ficar com raiva. No entanto ele controlou a raiva e disse  
\- Homens então?  
Loki desatou- se a rir.  
As coisas nunca mais foram exatamente as passou a ser um irmão super protetor que desconfiava de qualquer homem que chega-se perto de Loki. Loki por outro lado passou a ficar com seus namorados mais claramente sem se preocupar com a reação dos outros. Fora isso tudo continuou na mais perfeita calma. Ou quase isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki capitulo 2

Meses haviam se passado desde que Loki havia admitido seu "terrível" segredo (não tão secreto assim), e as coisas não podiam estar mais normais.

Loki arranjava uns paqueras de noite, ficava com um ou dois, mas nunca nada serio. E Embora tivesse descoberto seus próprios sentimentos há pouco tempo, sabia que sempre sentiu isso pelos olhos azuis. No entanto sabia que isso era impossível. O loiro era hetero e havia muitas outras circunstancias que os separavam.

Thor por outro lado estava cada vez mais pensativo, distante. Sem falar em superprotetor. Qualquer homem que chegasse perto de seu irmãozinho era considerado uma ameaça em potencial.

Por conta da superproteção de Thor, Loki passou a não trazer mais seus ficantes para dentro de casa, o que o levou a ir encontrar um de seus pretendentes em um pub de esquina. O lugar era agradável. O cheiro de urina, os ratos e os atendentes suados contribuíam para a beleza do lugar. Só pelo aspecto do lugar, Loki percebeu que seu atual interesse ou era pobre, o que de longe era verdade, ou era pão duro. Na mosca.

Tudo bem que ele era o príncipe das travessuras, que se dizia não necessitar de bens materiais, que era apenas o irmão adotado, por pena, do todo poderoso Thor, mas, veja bem, ele ainda era um herdeiro do trono de Asgard e ainda era um suposto filho do Odin, ele ainda tinha seu orgulho.  
Decidiu naquele momento que não daria falsas esperanças ao outro, claro ele não iria descartá-lo só por conta do lugar do encontro, mas não esperava muita coisa.

O homem que foi ao seu encontro era bonito, muito bonito para dizer a verdade. Ele sentou ao seu lado e lhe pediu uma bebida. Embora sua aparência fosse linda, assim que começaram a conversar, Loki percebeu que não somente seus gostos para lugares eram podres. Enquanto conversavam, Loki percebeu que seu acompanhante era machista, ignorante, egocêntrico, um perfeito canalha.

A conversa estava começando a aborrecer Loki. Quem aquele homem pensava que era em lhe ofender daquele modo? A gota d'água,foi quando o homem perguntou quanto ele costumava cobrar.

Saiu do bar batendo os pés. O que ele pensava que ele era? Uma meretriz? Onde ele tinha arranjado um cara desses? Ah é mesmo, Frandal havia marcado deles se conhecerem.

Loki estava com tanta raiva que nem percebeu quando foi empurrado para dentro de um beco, e teve seu cajado jogado longe e suas mãos amarradas às costas.

-Hei quem disse que o encontro já tinha terminado? – "Esse idiota" Loki estava perplexo. Não pensou que o outro fosse ser tão persistente. Bem, ele era o deus das travessuras, não iria se entregar tão facilmente.

-Nossa. Você está tão desesperado assim? Ninguém quis fazer sexo com você? Saiba que isso é feio. Não é só porque você não conseguiu convencer ninguém a ir para cama com você, que você pode sair atacando as pessoas. Seus pais nunca te ensinaram isso? Tsc tsc - Disse Loki em seu tom debochado, como quem apreende uma criança levada.

\- E você. Nunca lhe ensinaram que é feio sair no meio de uma conversa? – Dizia isso enquanto subia a camisa de Loki. O deus das travessuras começou a se desesperar. Não conseguia livrar seus braços e sem as mãos não conseguia fazer magia direito. Só lhe restava recitar algum encantamento, Loki abriu a boca para começar o encantamento, quando sentiu um lenço sendo colocado rudemente em sua boca o fazendo engasgar.

\- Nada disso. – Dizendo isso o homem retirou as calças e a cueca de Loki de uma vez só e prensou seu rosto contra o chão, enquanto abaixava o próprio zíper. O mago começou a entrar em desespero. O lugar onde estavam não era muito conhecido, e não passava muita gente, a chance de alguém ir salva-lo era quase nula.

Embora tentasse parecer forte, estava com medo, afinal um estupro é sempre um estupro.

\- Até que você tem um corpo bonitinho. - O homem passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Loki, descendo por seu peito, onde se demorou apertando fortemente seus mamilos, deixando-os doloridos. O moreno soltou um grunhido de dor abafado pela mordaça.

O mais velho foi descendo as mãos lentamente, apertando fortemente tudo em seu caminho, até chegar a suas coxas, quais ele apertou fortemente deixando a marca. Loki conseguiu se livrar da mordaça, e falou em um rosnado.

\- Acabe logo com isso

\- Humm. Impaciente hein? – riu debochadamente – Desculpe, mas ainda quero me divertir um pouquinho. – Dito isso, ele começou a marcar o pescoço do menor, com chupões e mordidas dolorosas. Depois de um tempo de apertões, chupões e ofensas dirigidas ao moreno, o mais velho finalmente se deu por satisfeito da tortura.

Ele próprio já estava impaciente da tortura, então em um único ato ele virou sua "vitima" de bruços e o penetrou de uma vez só. Loki berrou de dor, mas logo teve sua boca tapada por um pano novamente. O maior teve certa dificuldade em começar a se movimentar, por conta da penetração a seco, mas logo o sangue que saia de sua entrada começou a facilitar a penetração.

O maior não se incomodava com os gemidos de dor do moreno, tudo o que ele queria era se satisfizer. Depois de um tempo no vai e vem incessante o maior finalmente gozou saindo do menor. Este arrumou as roupas e sem nem ao menos desamarrar o outro ele foi embora. "Acho que vou tomar mais uma cerveja" foi o que pensou quando deixou o beco.

Loki se controlava para não desmaiar, e depois de algum tempo ele conseguiu se ver livre de suas amarras. Colocou suas roupas e ignorando a dor foi embora. "Vou fazer aquele rato pagar, ou eu não me chamo Loki" E com um sorriso maligno, foi pensando em todas as formas diferentes de tortura que ele podia usar contra o homem.

Do outro lado da cidade, dentro do palácio Thor andava despreocupadamente pelo corredor em direção a cozinha, quando se deparou com um ser se arrastando pelo corredor oposto. Primeiro achou que fosse um plebeu indo em busca de ajuda, mas os chifres e o cajado não deixavam duvidas.

Thor correu em direção a Loki, bem no momento em que este perdeu a força nas pernas e iria cair com tudo se Thor não o segurasse a tempo.

\- Loki, o que houve com você?

\- Eu acho que exagerei na bebida e acabei caído da escada, nada de mais irmão. – "Não posso dizer para ele o que realmente houve"

\- Você quer que eu chame nossa mãe para ver seus ferimentos?

\- Não é necessário. Eu não me machuquei muito se eu dormir passa. – Disse com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Tudo bem. – Thor passou os braços, um pelas costas de Loki e o outro por baixo de suas pernas e o pegou no colo

\- Ei Thor, o que está fazendo?- Exclamou Loki quando Thor começou a subir as escadas em direção aos quartos com o menor no colo.

\- Estou te ajudando – Disse dando fim a "discussão". Loki se deu por vencido e decidiu relaxar. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e adormeceu de exaustão.

Thor entrou no quarto de Loki e ia depositar o menor na cama, quando notou que o outro estava muito suado. Como o bom irmão que era Thor achou que seria uma boa idéia banhar o mais novo para que ele dormisse mais tranquilamente.

Entrou no banheiro e encheu a banheira, enquanto enchia, Thor foi tirando a roupa do menor e não gostou nem um pouco do que viu. O peito de Loki estava todo marcado por chupões, mordidas e arranhões. Algumas da mordidas estavam roxas, e outras estavam sangrando. O loiro retirou as calças e a cueca do menor e viu suas suspeitas confirmadas, ao ver escorrendo por sua perna, semem e sangue, aliás, mais sangue do que semem. O primeiro pensamento de Thor foi de que ele não devia julgar o irmão por suas opções. Até que viu as marcas em seus pulsos e boca e soube que não poderia ignorar isso.

Loki acordou uma hora depois e percebeu que se encontrava em seu quarto, em sua cama de pijamas. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor em seu quadril o forçou a deitar novamente.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? – O moreno levantou em um pulo. Thor que acabara de entrar no quarto se aproximou e se sentou na cama do moreno, ao seu lado. Loki se deitou novamente.

\- Sim. O tombo não foi feio – Disse tentando disfarçar.

\- Sei. Então você poderia me explicar isso? – Disse subindo a camisa de Loki e deixando a mostra seu peito todo ferido. Loki empalicedeu.

\- Aquele estúpido. - Suspirou – Tudo bem se quer saber. Eu fui estuprado. – Disse como quem fala o que fez no dia.

\- Como? Quem fez isso? Eu vou matá-lo. – Thor parecia furioso, Loki nunca o tinha visto com tanta raiva, era até fofo. Em um ato impensado Loki fez aquilo que desejava a muito tempo. Colou seus lábios aos do mais velho. Um simples selinhos, mas mesmo assim já era o bastante para Loki. Thor ficou atordoado. Estava sem palavras, seu irmãozinho...

\- Me desculpe eu acabei fazendo besteira, me desculpe eu...

Thor colocou a mão em sua boca indicando que era para este parar de falar. Loki estava assustado. Não devia ter feito isso. Não queria perder a amizade do irmão.

\- Loki, me responda e quero que seja sincero. Por que você me beijou?

\- Thor, eu me desculpa, foi sem querer eu me confundo e ..

\- A verdade Loki.

O moreno suspirou. Sempre soube que não poderia guardar aquele segredo para sempre, mas preferia que o outro nunca descobrisse.

\- Você quer saber a verdade? A verdade é que eu sou apaixonado por você – Disse de uma vez – E eu sei que isso é nojento, e você tem razão em me odiar mais...

O moreno foi calado ao sentir os lábios do loiro contra o seu em um beijo calmo. Primeiramente ele se assustou, mas quando outro pediu passagem ele a deu sem exitar e começou a corresponder, travando aquela luta entre as línguas. Quando a falta de ar se deu presente os dois se separaram, mas continuaram com as testas coladas.

\- Eu também te amo – Loki pensou que seu coração fosse saltar de alegria ante a declaração do maior.

-M-mas, quando? Por quê?

\- Já tem um tempo que eu me descobri apaixonado por você. Agora vamos cuidar de suas feridas.

E com uma paciência surpreendente, Thor começou a tratar das feridas do menor que só observava sorrindo.

\- Agora eu preciso ir matar o homem que fez isso com você. Então, como ele se chama?

\- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, irmão.

-Como? Você quer deixa-lo impune?

\- Você me ofende irmão. Acha mesmo que eu já não me vinguei?

\- O que você fez Loki?

\- Um feitiço. – Thor fez uma cara que dizia "Obvio e o que mais? '' Loki riu. – Esse feitiço faz com que o enfeitiçado veja, sinta e ouça lobos selvagens durante um mês. Uma coisa eu lhe digo, ele não terá uma boa noite de sono por um bom tempo.

Thor riu da perversidade do irmão casula. Aproximando os rostos, o loiro deixa um pequeno selinho em seus lábios, com um gostinho de quero mais.

-Agora só falta uma coisa.

\- E o que é?

\- Quer namorar comigo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: O fim

Dois anos se passaram desde que Loki e Thor começaram a namorar firme. Demorou certo tempo até que seus pais e amigos finalmente aceitassem o relacionamento dos dois, mas apesar dos infortúnios tudo ficou bem no final. Loki diminuiu o numero de travessuras e Thor passou a não querer mais resolver tudo no braço e logo eles iriam se casar.

Tudo andava perfeito. Bem quase tudo. Há algumas semanas que Loki sentia-se muito cansado e com enjôos, sem falar do apetite descomunal. Thor muito preocupado com o noivo o convenceu a procurar ajuda médica especializada e depois de quase duas horas esperando finalmente alguém foi lhe falar o que estava acontecendo.

-Parabéns Vossa Alteza, você será papai – Disse a enfermeira sorridente para a total surpresa de Thor.

-Espera, o que? Você dever estar enganada, isso é impossível. Olha Loki pode até parecer meio afeminado, mas ele é um homem. Como é possível um homem ficar grávido?

\- Na verdade filho, no caso do Loki é possível sim – Disse Odin tentando esconder a felicidade ao saber que será vovô

-Mas, como pai?

-Bem Thor, Loki é um gigante de gelo. Você nunca se perguntou como eles se reproduziam sendo que não existe nenhuma mulher no mundo deles?

-Então isso quer dizer ... que eu vou ser ... pai? – Perguntou meio abobado, Odin e Frigga assentiram sorrindo. Thor abriu um enorme sorriso e correu para abraçá-los.

\- Eu posso vê-lo – Perguntou para a enfermeira que ainda estava no local, está apenas assentiu e o guio até o quarto de Loki, sendo seguido por Odin e Frigga.

Ao chegarem ao corredor a enfermeira disse que só poderiam entrar dois por vez, então Odin e Frigga esperaram no corredor, pois disseram que Thor deveria falar primeiro e a sós com Loki.

Thor entrou no quarto e encontrou Loki sentado olhando pela janela, parecia pensativo.

\- Desculpa por não ter trazido flores – Disse Thor assustando Loki que finalmente percebeu a presença do maior e sorriu. Thor se aproximou e sentou na cama fazendo um pequeno carinho na bochecha de Loki.

\- Como está se sentindo?

\- Estou bem. A enfermeira já te contou não é? – Perguntou Loki

\- Já sim, e só não estou te abraçando o mais forte que eu posso agora, porque não quero machucar o nosso filho, mesmo que ele ainda nem esteja formado ainda.

E nesse momento todas as preocupações de Loki se foram. Quando chegou ao hospital e lhe disseram que estava grávido de dois meses, a primeira reação que teve foi de negação, afinal ele era um homem, então lhe explicaram que por ele ser um gigante de gelo ele poderia sim gerar um filho.

Ele ficou extremamente feliz com a noticia, mas depois começou a pensar qual seria a reação de Thor ao saber disso. Não sabia se o loiro queria filhos e temia que este o considerasse uma aberração. Quando Thor entrou no quarto Loki ficou desesperado pensando que talvez o loiro fosse querer terminar com ele.

No entanto todas as suas preocupações se foram e este logo tratou de abraçar bem forte a pessoa que mais amava no mundo (bem talvez com exceção de sua mãe)

Sete meses se passaram. Thor e Loki já estavam unidos em matrimonio e finalmente o dia tão esperado chegou. Thor não parava de andar de um lado para o outro da sala de espera do hospital. Odin e Frigga assim como seus amigos também estavam lá e eles já haviam desistido de tentar acalmar o loiro que estava quase pondo o hospital a baixo.

Thor já estava entrando em desespero quando um barulho de choro se é ouvido e logo uma enfermeira aparece sorrindo.

\- Senhor Odinson? Seu filho nasceu – Todos comemoraram com a noticia e Frigga jurou ter visto uma lágrima escorrendo do olho do marido – Ele está sendo limpo, e logo poderão vê-lo no berçário

\- E quanto a Loki? – Perguntou Thor preocupado com o marido

-Não se preocupe a cirurgia foi muito bem sucedida, ele logo irá para o quarto e poderão vê-lo.

A enfermeira logo voltou para a sala de cirurgia e o grupo foi procurar a maternidade. Quando chegaram lá viram a enfermeira trazer o bebe. Ele era lindo. Era gordinho, bem branquinho como Loki, possuía lindos olhos esmeraldas e o pouco cabelo que tinha era loiro. Todos ficaram encantados com a criança, principalmente Thor que tão cedo se mostrou um pai babão.

Muitos anos se passaram o bebe cresceu governou Asengard com muita sabedoria e Thor e Loki continuaram apaixonados pelo resto de suas vidas e viverão muito bem, claro que quase todo ano tinha uma ataque diferente a Asengard, sem falar do trabalho como vingador, mas se não fosse por isso a vida não teria graça.


End file.
